


A Dan Caught in Headlights

by Moose_likes_the_gay



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Diapers, Fluff, It's different now, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Re-uploading this, Sleeping Together, Storms, Stuffed Toys, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_likes_the_gay/pseuds/Moose_likes_the_gay
Summary: Danny is easily scared when he's in littlespace. He especially hates storms. So when he ends alone during one in the middle of the night, Arin comes to his rescue.





	A Dan Caught in Headlights

A storm had been approaching all day. It wasn't anything damaging, but the crashing of thunder made it seem far more intimidating than it actually was.

Arin found the storm more calming than anything. He slept through it just fine, not even slightly disturbed by the loud thunder. He was, however, woken up by the sound of his phone going off.

Arin wasn't expecting to receive a call at almost 3 a.m. Suzy was out of town, but he didn't think she would call so late. Nonetheless, he sleepily grabbed his phone and answered the call without checking the contact.

"Hello?" He answered tiredly.

"Uh, H-hi."

Arin sat up, sighing. "Dan? Why are you calling at 3 in the morning?" 

"Um..." He sniffled. "I was just wondering..." He trailed off. He wasn't sure if he should continue. Arin sounded irritated that he called. "N-never mind. It doesn't matter. Sorry I woke you."

"You do know you're horrible at lying, right? Just tell me what's up."

"R-really, I'm fine. I was just being stupid by calling you anyway." He tried to will his voice to stop shaking. It wasn't working.

Dan's voice was quieter and softer than normal and the shakiness was a clear sign that he had been crying. Arin recognized what was happening.

"Are you feeling little?"

Danny was quiet for a moment. "Um, y-yes. But I'll be okay. I shouldn't have bothered you." 

Arin heard thunder sound on Danny's end, followed by a series of whimpers.

"Danny?"

Danny sniffed. "Could y-you come over?"

"Of course." Arin stood up, feeling around the dark of his room, trying to find a pair of pants.

He stayed on the phone with Danny as he got ready. He made sure he was okay as he gathered everything he would need and put it into a backpack. He slung the bag around his shoulder, then brought his phone back up to his face to talk to Danny.

"I have to go now, okay?"

"Please don't..." Danny whined.

Arin paused.

"Um... I just meant, c-could we stay on the phone until you get here?"

Arin smiled. "Okay. Just gimme a second to get to my car."

Arin carefully made his way to his car, shielding his phone from the rain before placing it on the dashboard of his car.

He started his car and began driving to Danny's house.

"You still with me, buddy?"

Arin got a small 'mmhm' as a response.

Arin did his best to keep Danny distracted from the storm, asking simple questions like how his day had been and what he wanted to eat when he got there. Danny gave quiet responses. He sounded tired. Understandably so, no little should be awake at 3 in the morning. He had almost fallen asleep while talking to Arin. But he also sounded like something else was bothering him.

"Hey, Danny?"

"Mmhm?"

"Are you okay? You sound upset."

"Um, w-well...It's just...you sounded mad when I called you. A-and I don't want you to be mad at me..." Danny's voice had somehow gotten quieter.

"I'm not mad, sweetie. I had just woken up. I'm sorry I made you think I was upset with you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

After that, Danny seemed to perk up, though he still sounded tired.

He was almost at Danny's house when particularly loud roll of thunder sounded on Danny's end. It was followed by a yelp and the sound of Danny scampering off.

"Danny?"

Silence.

Arin sighed heavily. He knew Danny well enough that he could guess that he ran off to hide somewhere.

Arin pulled into his driveway. He rushed inside of his house, trying to shield himself from the rain.

Thankfully, the door was unlocked.

Arin dropped his bag on the floor and began to search for Danny.

He walked into the kitchen, and immediately recognized the familiar scent of urine. Behind the counter was a stool. The seat of the stool was wet and a puddle sat below it. Poor Danny.

He knew Danny wouldn't have gone far and that he preferred to hide in small spaces when he was scared.

Arin kneeled down to one of the cupboards, pulling the door open. There Danny sat, his legs tightly pulled against his chest and his thumb tucked securely between his lips. 

"C'mon, buddy." Arin helped ease him out of the cupboard.

Danny stood up slowly, his legs shaking from both fear and the way his cold, wet jeans clung to his skin.

It was clear that Danny hadn't planned on being in littlespace. He was still wearing a pair of ripped jeans and an old shirt.

Arin led Danny to the bathroom. He ran a bath for him, helped him undress, then eased him into the bath.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Arin said as he gathered Danny's wet clothes. Danny nodded.

Upon returning, Danny had nearly fallen asleep.

Arin nudged him, making sure he stayed awake. "We still need to get you clean, buddy." He nodded slowly.

Arin carefully wiped him down, noting how he almost nodded off a couple times. Arin decided he had been cleaned well enough.

"Alright, c'mon. We need to get you to bed."

He nodded as Arin helped him out of the bath. Arin wrapped him in a towel and asked him to follow him to the bedroom. Danny knew what happened next, and if he hadn't been so tired, he would've put up more of a fight against it. 

They walked into the bedroom. Arin had already spread a towel across the bed.

"C'mon, lay down. I know you hate getting diapered, but you know you need to be."

Danny obliged, shedding his towel and laying down on the bed. He covered his face in an attempt to hide his blush. Arin tried to make the process go by as quickly as possible. As cute as Danny is when he's embarrassed, Arin decided to spare him tonight.

"All done."

Danny uncovered his face, blinking sleepily. He reached out towards Arin, as if to ask to be picked up. Arin obliged, balancing Danny on his hip and wrapping his arm around the small of his back. Thank god Danny is so light.

Arin grabbed a pair of pajamas out of his bag. They were sky blue and lavender, covered in small sleeping unicorns. He put Danny down and helped him into the pajamas. Once he was dressed, Danny leaned against Arin.

" 'm sleepy, daddy."

Arin wrapped one arm around him, the other traveling up so he could run his fingers through Danny's wild hair.

"I know. C'mon. Let's get to bed."

Arin packed up all of the supplies. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pale blue pacifier that he slipped between Danny's lips. Then he plugged in a small nightlight that looked like a moon and clouds.

"Hey, Danny?"

"Mm?"

"Where's Spike?"

Danny pointed over to his closet. Arin opened the it and pulled out a small blue and orange stegosaurous stuffie, then handed it to him.

Arin turned off the lights, then crawled into bed. Danny curled up next to him, wrapping his arms around Arin's waist and tangling their legs together.

Danny nuzzled against Arin's chest.

"Love you." He said sleepily.

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Soon, Danny's quiet, even breathing indicated that he had fallen asleep.

Arin sighed, content.

The storm had ended, and now only the calming pitter-patter of delicate rain remained.

And Arin could finally sleep.


End file.
